


Domino

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Una raccolta variegata di drabbles con diverse coppie! Come nel gioco del domino, uno dei due personaggi "passa al turno successivo", per formare una nuova coppia, e così via (L)1) Kuroshu - Occhi verdi2) ReiShu - Tocco3) ReiKeito - Occhiali puliti4)KeitoLeo - Silenzio5)LeoIzu - Arno6)AraIzu - Spine7)NaruMika - Tremare, contro di lui8)MikaHaji - Gestire l'ansia, calma9)SubaHaji - Brillante





	1. Occhi verdi

***Titolo:** Occhi verdi  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi** **:** Kuro Kiryuu, Shu Itsuki  
***Prompt:** Missione di Salvataggio - Drabble  
***Parole:** 200  
***Note:** A proposito della “fuga” di Shu e Kuro quando erano piccini picciò!  
   
   
  
  
  
Shu stringe la sua nuovissima bambola al petto, forse nel tentativo di contenere i battiti furiosi del proprio cuore – ma sono troppo forti, niente riesce davvero a contenerli.  
-Andiamo via, Icchan!  
Ryuu-kun glielo ripete ancora una volta, perché ha visto sul suo viso quella sfumatura contratta di dubbio, come se in realtà fosse del tutto normale, in una bella giornata di sole, fare proposte del genere. Tendergli la mano a quel modo, in attesa di una risposta, mentre dal fondo della via arriva il rimbombo della campanella di inizio lezione, scivolando e passando come il vento fresco di tarda primavera.  
Un piano pessimo per passare la giornata.  
Shu pensa a così tante cose velocemente, alza lo sguardo e per un istante vede il mondo attorno definito da contorni conosciuti. È tutto come al solito, tranne che per quegli occhi verdi e il sorriso al posto del grugno sulle labbra di lui. Forse la pazzia è contagiosa, dopotutto.  
Con un passo in avanti, gli prende la mano e inizia a correre assieme a lui lontano da tutto quello. Non può avere paura, ora, e il ritmo del suo cuore ricama una melodia che delle note paura non ha più nulla.


	2. Tocco

***Titolo:** Tocco  
***Fandom** **:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi:** Rei Sakuma, Shu Itsuki  
***Prompt:** Missione di Salvataggio - Drabble  
***Parole:** 200  
***Note:** //  
   
  
  
   
Shu compie un gesto istintivo, come se accanto a sé si dovesse trovare un’altra persona: il braccio si contrare nel vuoto, senza che nessuno vi premi contro, nel tentativo di fare spazio a qualcuno che non è presente.  
È strano essere soltanto in due allo stesso tavolo.  
Il cameriere arriva e lo distrae dai suoi pensieri mentre posiziona i loro ordini davanti a loro. Per lui un croissant, ovviamente, mentre per Rei un succo di pomodoro, rossissimo. Shu trova in un certo senso – insolitamente – abbastanza fastidioso che rivolga a quella bevanda uno sguardo ben più contento di quello che ha rivolto a lui, quando lo ha visto entrare nel bar dove si sono dati appuntamento. E diventa ben più rosso di quello stesso succo quando si rende conto del pensiero appena formulato.  
Si ritrova a fare i conti con un tocco gentile, appena accennato; Rei si è sporto verso di lui, guardandolo con attenzione e un sorriso arricciato, senza domandargli nulla. È strano anche trovare, per la prima volta, dolce quello sguardo tanto conosciuto.  
Shu conserva il silenzio tra di loro e inizia a mangiare – solo, volta la mano e stringe la sua, senza disagio nel tocco.


	3. Occhiali puliti

***Titolo:** Occhiali puliti  
 ***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
 ***Personaggi:** Rei Sakuma, Keito Hasumi  
 ***Prompt:** Missione di Salvataggio - Drabble  
 ***Parole:** 200  
 ***Note:** //  
   
  
   
  
Ancora mentre parla, Rei lo guarda davvero in viso e si sporge oltre il bordo della bara dove è disteso. Keito rallenta le parole, tentando di capire cosa stia facendo, comincia a fare pause appena lunghe mentre la sua mano si allunga nella sua direzione, e gentili le dita bianchissime si fanno – troppo – vicine al viso. Keito persino si interrompe e Rei ne approfitta, nel silenzio, per sollevargli l’asta degli occhiali dalle orecchie e sfilargliela dai capelli.  
Keito rimane incredulo a fissare la sagoma appannata della sua figura, stretti tra le braccia i resoconti delle varie riunioni a cui ha partecipato. Rei inforca l’oggetto e lo guarda di rimando, aria buffa e capelli neri tirati all’indietro.  
Compie anche un altro gesto che tra un problema e l’altro, i fondi mancanti e la gente che spacca oggetti durante i live, Keito proprio ha tralasciato: pulisce il vetro con l’orlo del maglione blu, con cura. E sorride.  
-Ora vedrai meglio.  
Keito è abbastanza sicuro di riuscire a simulare una smorfia di disappunto, mentre l’altro ragazzo rimette gli occhiali al proprio posto – ma chissà come sente il viso caldo, e una fretta incredibile di riprendere il discorso dove s'era interrotto.


	4. Silenzio

***Titolo:** Silenzio  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi:** Keito Hasumi, Leo Tsukinaga  
***Prompt:** Missione di Salvataggio - Drabble  
***Parole:** 200  
***Note:** //  
   
  
   
Leo prende un lungo respiro tendendosi con grazia, creando una linea netta con la propria figura – tesa e in bilico come la corda dell'arco. Non un fruscio di vesti, non un filo di vento: gli occhi sono concentrati su un punto, l’attimo è sospeso, tenuto fermo sulla punta delle dita.  
Si scioglie tutto l’incanto e la freccia si conficca nel centro del bersaglio – bastano pochi istanti e l’aria si riempie di nuovo di quegli schiamazzi che l’altro ha tentato in tutti i modi di sedare, persino acconsentendo a quella infantile scommessa.  
-Ho vinto!  
Keito lo guarda indisposto, un po’ con l’ammirazione e la meraviglia nello sguardo. Non riesce a nascondere proprio niente a Leo, e questa è la sua condanna.  
Il ragazzo più basso gli si avvicina, dipinto di un’espressione strafottente e vittoriosa.  
-Ho vinto.  
Lo rimarca, perché lo diverte indisporlo, e sa benissimo che Keito a quel punto non si ritirerà. Basta che salga sulla punta dei piedi, trattenendo le risate, e posi le labbra sulle sue, delicato. Gli occhi di lui sono per lui.  
Si separano prima che il silenzio diventi troppo pesante o la loro solitudine interrotta.  
Keito prende un lungo respiro, tendendosi con grazia.


	5. Arno

***Titolo:** Arno  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi:** Leo Tsukinaga, Izumi Sena  
***Prompt:** Missione di Salvataggio - Drabble  
***Parole:** 200  
***Note:** SPOILER DELL’ULTIMO EVENTO che non ho letto tutto ma solo a bocconi quindi è tipo una What if/Future Fic, ambientata a Firenze e nienteKIJUHYGFDXCVB  
   
   
  
Un piede dopo l’altro, il suo sguardo si perde sulle piccole onde che increspano la superficie di quel fiume pigro di cui non ha ancora imparato il nome, lo vede oltre il muretto di pietra bianca a protezione, e ne scivola nei flutti seguendone il corso.  
L’aria ha odori che ha cominciato a riconoscere e colori che non attirano più la sua meraviglia.  
Eccetto uno, come sempre – ma così è e così sarà in qualsiasi parte del mondo.  
Izumi alza lo sguardo ridestandosi quando Leo addita qualcosa, scritte in caratteri strani che legge male e poi ride, ride ancora. Sorride da che l’ha visto quando è arrivato in quella terra straniera.  
Raggiunge il suo fianco e prosegue con lui per la via, superando tutti gli sguardi incuriositi e divertiti. Leo trattiene in bocca parole riguardo il futuro, lavoro e quant'altro nel narrargli i posti che ha già visto e che ha intenzione di vedere, lontano da lì. Tra le mura di case e palazzi vecchi, la sua voce crea un eco consolante, che sembra eterna come quella città immortale, e si insidia nel suo cuore in profondità.  
I loro passi si sincronizzano, finalmente: per quella sera, saranno soltanto loro.


	6. Spine

***Titolo:** Spine  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi:** Izumi Sena, Arashi Narukami  
***Prompt:** Missione di Salvataggio - Drabble  
***Parole:** 200  
***Note:** //  
   
   
   
Percepisce le sue mani arrampicarsi sulle spalle – quando invece dovrebbero essere spalmate sulle scapole, a premerlo in avanti perché prepari i propri muscoli a dovere prima di iniziare le lunghe ore di ballo. Ma Izumi sa bene che fare riscaldamento con Arashi implica anche questo genere di imprevisti: il ritrovarselo contro, mentre si bea del contatto con la pelle delle braccia, non lo destabilizza tanto nella maniera che dovrebbe.  
-Izumi-chan, la tua pelle è così soffice…  
Versi estasiati e complimenti seguono, il rumore del suo respiro troppo vicino alle orecchie e il suo profumo che gli entra prepotente nel naso. Izumi lo sente oltre tutti i cosmetici che gli modellano e gli definiscono i lineamenti soffici.  
Lo preme in avanti e le sue braccia si allungano, strisciando oltre le caviglie. Il suo sguardo si perde nel vuoto, quando la punta del naso tocca il pavimento sotto di loro.  
È davvero difficile, ogni giorno di più, non mostrare alcun tipo di coinvolgimento per tutto quell'affetto caloroso. Meglio, forse, rivolgergli le spine, perché si allontani da sé.  
-Naru-kun, sei pesante.  
Ma oggi quella tecnica non funziona: Arashi rimane contro di lui ancora per diversi secondi, prima di lasciarlo andare col batticuore.


	7. Tremare, contro di lui

***Titolo:** Tremare, contro di lui  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi:** Arashi Narukami, Mika Kagehira  
***Prompt:** Missione di Salvataggio - Drabble  
***Parole:** 200  
***Note** : //  
   
   
   
Arashi smette di tremare di paura quasi subito, in realtà, ma inizia nello stesso secondo a tremare per un altro motivo, così che Mika non si accorge di nulla. Anche perché, invero, più occupato a fare altro nel frattempo.  
Ogni tanto sbirciano ancora nella direzione del televisore acceso, che piantato oltre il bordo del letto continua a trasmettere imperterrito quel film dell’orrore che avevano scelto assieme – per lo più Mika, Arashi ha solo acconsentito. Ma non è vera attenzione.  
Non quando sono intenti a baciarsi in quel modo, mentre Mika si spinge nella sua bocca sempre più a fondo e Arashi cerca di capirci qualcosa tra imbarazzo e desiderio, calore e movimento.  
Mika sa di caramella, di quelle con cui si è rimpinzato per tutta la sera. Arashi pensa invece di sapere di qualcosa di molto buono, a giudicare come a un certo punto l’altro cominci a succhiargli la lingua.  
Si ritrova senza fiato, gli occhi di lui puntati addosso. Non è neanche il loro primo bacio, ma nulla è mai stato così, prima.  
Decide di sorprenderlo: spingendolo appena, lo distende e gli sale sopra, gli sorride tra il malizioso e l’innamorato.  
E anche Mika comincia a tremare davvero.


	8. Gestione dell'ansia, calma

***Titolo:** Gestione dell’ansia, calma  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi:** Mika Kagehiram Hajime Shino  
***Prompt:** Missione di Salvataggio - Drabble  
***Parole:** 300  
***Note** : //  
   
   
   
Sente qualcosa premergli contro la nuca, non sa se è stanchezza oppure altro – ha visto l’alba arrivando lì, che si alzava pigra e sonnolenta, esattamente come lui.  
L’uomo che in quel momento gli è davanti, coperto con una bella divisa e un cartellino distintivo, gli sorride un po’ sbrigativo, scaricando nelle sue deboli braccia tutto ciò che regge lui medesimo a stento: quella colonna di volantini lucidi sembrava già enorme prima, ma quando Hajime deve reggerla sembra monumentale a dir poco.  
Il ragazzo viene lasciato solo ancora prima di avere la possibilità di lamentarsi, perché altri sono i lavori del direttore di quel piccolo evento di strada e certo non può gestire anche il suo disagio.  
Hajime barcolla un poco e tenta di allontanarsi, mettersi verso una posizione comoda per cominciare la distribuzione, ma pare che la cima di quella colonna di carta voglia fargli vedere a tutti i cost un volteggio carpiato.  
Un passo appena appena accennato ed è già sull’orlo del precipizio.  
-Hajime-kun!  
Qualcuno regge lui e i volantini con pronta mano, salvando entrambi. Hajime ha già pronto un sorriso radioso, perché ha riconosciuto immediatamente quella voce tanto gradita e più che amica.  
-Kagehira-senpai, anche tu lavori qui, oggi?  
Lo vede dapprima iniziare un sorriso e poi crucciarsi con quella sua smorfia adorabile. Hajime ridacchia e si scusa con il capo mentre l’altro gli prende metà dei volantini dalle braccia.  
-Mika-senpai.  
Così è molto meglio, a quanto pare.  
Mika gli dà una piccola spallata di incoraggiamento e trotterella dall’altra parte del viale, in mezzo al centro commerciale. Lo saluta di nuovo con una mano allegra, un sorriso affettuoso e grande quanto tutta la faccia. Ed ecco che il primo passante si immobilizza davanti a lui.  
Hajime ridacchia ancora, finalmente pronto a cominciare. Perché ora va tutto bene.


	9. Brillante

***Titolo** **:** Brillante

***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars

***Personaggi:** Hajime Shino, Subaru Akehoshi

***Prompt:** Missione di Salvataggio - Drabble

***Parole:** 200

* **Note:** //

 

 

 

I suoi occhi brillano più di ogni altra cosa – più delle monete, più del metallo, più del bagliore del mare sulla cresta delle onde. Forse è per questo che ne è attratto a quel modo assoluto.

E anche per il modo soffuso con cui lui pronuncia il suo nome, una bocca timida circondata da guance rosse. Lo bacia sulle labbra e sente l’aroma del tè dimenticato sul tavolo, di biscotti mozzicati piano.

Hajime stringe le gambe appena, trattenendo l’emozione nella linea tesa delle cosce magre, e sobbalza quando Subaru lo tocca ancora, incapace di reggere il suo sguardo. Seduto su quella sedia, la possibilità di scappare appare limitata, ma si rende conto di non desiderare neanche coglierla.

Le sue mani finalmente si staccano dalla ceramica della tazza – ormai tiepida, perché l’attesa è stata lunga, i baci prima di quello moltissimi – e lo toccano, rispondono alla sua richiesta di contatto.

Subaru fa un sorriso che è soltanto per lui, così vicino. La luce del sole che tramonta confonde i contorni del suo viso, rendendolo splendente quanto un sogno: brilla tutto negli occhi di lui.

Respira piano, contrastando il battito furioso del cuore, e gli prende il viso dolcemente.


End file.
